3G is an evolving wireless standard. The types of applications used with this new standard include improved multimedia communications that combine voice, video, text and other methods. The next generation wireless communication services are expected to rely increasingly on data—including video and moving pictures—whereas the current wireless communication services are limited to voice-based applications such as telephone services. Other applications that are contemplated to use the new wireless networking standard include providing Internet browsing—web browsing—in a large number of formats; and applications that enhance personal productivity—e.g., financial, calendar, groupware, and others—and location-based services. The current systems use microbrowsers and execution environments that run on the customer terminal devices. The newly contemplated applications impose severe restrictions on the existing solutions. The amount of data that should be handled, the speed with which the data should be transmitted from and to the customer terminal device is expected to overwhelm the current architectures and strain the capabilities on both the customer devices such as the hand-held terminal devices as well as on the back-end devices such as the servers that support and deliver these applications.